


Honey Milk

by orphan_account



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Erotic Honey Milk, Finger Sucking, M/M, Makeout Session, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, unspecified universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Khadgar groaned softly as Lothar drizzled hot honey milk over his chest, before leaning down to lap it up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Entirely self indulgent, written in like 10 minutes not betad or edited. I just wanted to write Lothar licking something off of Khadgar.

Khadgar groaned softly as Lothar drizzled hot honey milk over his chest, before leaning down to lap it up. He grinned against Khadgar's skin, biting and sucking at the young man's nipple until moans poured past his lips and he arched up against Lothar's mouth. Lothar drizzled more of the honey milk over Khadhar other nipple, before going to give that one the same treatment as the first.

Khadgar was panting softly, flushed by the time Lothar shifted up to look down at him. He dipped his finger into the cup he held, then traced it over Khadgar's lips until they were coated. He grinned as the young man sucked at his finger when he was done, tongue wrapping around it.

“You like the way it tastes, baby?” He asked, pulling his hand away just long enough to dip two fingers into the milk, before pushing them back into Khadgar's mouth to thrust into it slowly. His response was a moan of approval and slight nod, Khadgar sucking eagerly at his fingers.

“Such a good boy for me,” he murmured, setting the cup on the nightstand and cupped Khadgar's cheek with his free hand, pulling the other away to lick the milk off of Khadgar's lips. Khadgar's tongue slipped out, brushing against Lothar's until the man gave in and pulled him into a filthy, wet kiss.

“I can taste it on your tongue,” Khadgar murmured when the kiss ended, liking at Lothar's bottom lip. He tried to kiss Lothar again as the man licked into his mouth, sucking at his tongue instead in a way that made Lothar moan.

Khadgar knew he tasted sweet now, too. Lothar couldn't help but find the taste addictive, especially paired with the unique taste of Khadgar's skin. It was almost intoxicating. At the way Khadgar eagerly sucked at whatever Lothar put in his mouth was just delicious.

He nipped at Khadgar's bottom lip, pulling at it as he worried it between his teeth before releasing him to grab the cup of milk again. He continued pouring the rest over Khadgar's body and lapping it up, making sure to leave a few marks over his soft skin as he went, until Khadgar was practically purring for him.

Such a good, sweet boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my love for honey milk, which I used to make harvest festival honey bread earlier (it's DIVINE but drinking it straight is a terrible idea because it's condensed milk, melted butter, and honey) I sometimes make it into this drizzle syrupy stuff that's really good on brioche.


End file.
